1. Field
Various embodiments described herein are related to mounting assemblies and, more particularly, to an adjustable mount assembly for supporting a convex mirror or other device on top of a cubicle/office partition wall.
2. Related Art
In general, convex mirrors often found in the hallways of various buildings (including offices, hospitals, hotels, schools, stores, apartment buildings, and parking structures. Convex mirrors are useful for people accessing the hallways, especially at locations having blind spots or intersections where visibility may be limited. They are also used on roads, driveways, and alleys to provide safety for motorists where there is a lack of visibility, especially at curves and turns. Convex mirrors are also useful in providing store and office security, surveillance, and visitor detection in commercial buildings, hotels, schools, and hospitals.
Convex mirrors are usually mounted on a wall or ceiling, usually using a J-mount, where hallways intersect each other, or where they make sharp turns. Convex mirrors came in various sizes, e.g., 12″, 18″, 24″, and 32″, generally with a mirror face of 2 mm acrylic.
In an office or workplace setting, where employees' work areas are defined by cubicle/office partition walls, there may also blind spots or intersections where visibility may be limited. Therefore, there is a need for a means of attaching a convex mirror on top of a cubicle/office partition wall that is capable of being easily affixed to the top of a cubicle/office partition wall as well as being easily removable when changes are made in the workplace areas.